


Again and Again

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol ( sort of ), Cheating, Consent, M/M, Not the best relationship, One Shot, Rough Sex, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was a bad boyfriend. So was Oikawa. That's the exact reason they kept finding each other in one another's rough grip. Even though that kind of relationship wouldn't work out, every time Oikawa would call, like a trained dog, Kageyama would always come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again

The first time Kageyama had cheated on Hinata had been because of a certain individual whom he couldn't stand. And the first time, certainly, had not been the last.

The air of the club was toxic and rather sticky- if air could feel as such. Kageyama sat in his bar stool, drink in hand as he watched the crowd dance along to the music. The lights were dim and most of anyone's sight came from the zig-zagged lights around the club. The gross purple and orange ones that you couldn't look at directly without feeling as if your vision was blurry. 

Kageyama had merely turned in his seat to lock eyes with non other than Oikawa Tooru. It wasn't a surprise, they _had_ agreed to meet here after all. Taking one last sip of his drink he leaves the glass at the bar, slipping off his seat as Oikawa turned and he followed him as he walked.

Out of the club and far into the back alleys of the city they lived in. Until they finally reached Oikawa's studio apartment. No conversation irrupted as they went to Oikawa's bed. The lights weren't on but light from the streets outside, and what moon shined past clouds, lit the room. 

Oikawa took off his shirt and went to Kageyama, standing in front of Kageyama who looks up at him. Four centimetres up, to be precise.  
Their eyes looked at each other, screaming conversation they were to desperate to have.  
"Hinata will certainly kill you.." Oikawa says, hands making their way up Kageyama's side, teasingly pulling up the shirt but not helping it off. He lets his hand settle on Kageyama's cheek. Palm resting rather softly against the skin. 

Kageyama can only scoff, "and Iwaizumi won't have your head in a box?" His hands spread against Oikawa's toned chest, sending a shiver up the taller's back.

There wasn't another word before Oikawa leaned down to smash their lips together roughly, teeth clacking from the force. Neither of them payed attention to such details though, moving their mouths together roughly and frantically. Oikawa could taste and smell the alcohol off of Kageyama, but he was obviously not intoxicated in the least. 

He held Kageyama's face in his hand, holding it their. A hand pressed Oikawa closer to Kageyama, closing any proximity they had. Another hand tangled in his brown locks that were quickly becoming disheveled and entirely unkempt. 

Before he knew it Kageyama's shirt was off and their bodies pressed flush against each other. Oikawa growled against that defiant tongue of the younger's, pushing him back and onto the bed with a thunk and creak of the bed.

Kageyama felt his neck being bombarded with bites and long on going sucks that probably left quiet the mark. He himself began fumbling with Oikawa's belt who grinned happily when Kageyama achieved his goal of getting his pants off. 

Kageyama sat up and took the others member in his hand to begin harshly blowing him off. Fingers tangled and tug into his scalp, Oikawa's moans bouncing off the walls of the room. It was when he was too hard to turn back when Oikawa pushed Kageyama back down by the shoulders, panting and looking down at him with _that smirk._

Kageyama felt his arousal heightened at that one look Oikawa gave him. Before be could ask his pants were yanked down, boxer's being grabbed along down with them. His legs were lifted high in the air, Kageyama now on the edge of the bed and Oikawa crouching over with the bottoms legs drapping over his shoulder's.

Their eyes met and it didn't matter go either of them when Oikawa roughly pushed in with no lube or preparation. The only thing slicking the area was the saliva left on Oikawa's dick from Kageyama's mouth. 

Both of their grunts and moans filled the air, nails digging into skin and mouths mashing together desperately. Hot, sweaty, and rough. It was like that all the way up into their orgasms. 

And when all was calm and the only sound in the room was their pants, their eyes lay on each other. It was different from before, less anger and more of an ease, a knowing that they couldn't take this back. Cheating on their lovers with each other was despicable. 

Yet what could they do after long fights of screaming and door slamming? Drinking themselves to death wasn't the best option. And it wasn't like their bodies were unknown to one another's. The times spent after their teams practice proved that well. Here they were now, screwing everything up all over again. 

They look at each other, on their sides and in silence. Wondering what this was. Certainly it wasn't just angry bittered sex that had been driven out of frustration. No, because this time Kageyama had come to see him without a reason. He and Hinata hadn't had a fight in awhile. But Oikawa had called him in a fit of anger, and like a trained dog Kageyama had come. 

"How long can we keep doing this?" Kageyama asks through the silence as Oikawa begins to rub his hair between the tips of his fingers. 

"Who knows. It'll be a shame if we're caught though." Somehow he almost sounded enthusiastic about that. 

"Don't sound so happy about that." Kageyama asks and pushes Oikawa's hand away from his head as he sits up and turns his body around, throwing the blanket off his body. 

"You still love Hinata, don't you?" Oikawa asks, head propped on a hand. 

"Of course I do. And you still love Iwaizumi, right?" Kageyama was pulling his pants on.

"Of course." Oikawa smiled and watched him.

"Then you'll make up with him?" For some reason, even unknown to Kageyama, a sadness lingered in his voice. 

"I might," he hums, "he did hurt my feelings though." Oikawa poked out his lips. 

"Don't be such a baby." Kageyama slips on his shirt and checks his pocket to make sure he had his wallet. 

"When shall we meet again, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asks before said Tobio could slip away. 

Kageyama looked back at him. He knew that a relationship like this could never work out, and even if it did it would cause distrust between them or a wretched possesivness. Still, a part of him disregarded that and beckoned him to continue this routine, over and over and over again. 

"Whenever you call."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the sex scene was iffy I'm not used to writing them plus it wasn't meant to be a long anyway. I like exploring the idea of cheating in fics BC it makes for quite the angst. Although this is only a one shot. Sorry if it kinda sucks, it's like three in the morning lmao. Anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Byyyyeeee!!


End file.
